


Unspoken

by lilithilien



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithilien/pseuds/lilithilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian knows it's no use fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Help! I keep writing Marian! This drabble was inspired by and follows the exchange when Marian bans Roman from No. 7.

"Fuck!"

It'd been ages since he'd shattered a glass, but Marian hadn't forgotten the coppery tint of dishwater mixed with blood. Nadja rushed over, but he ignored her. She'd be sympathetic until she realised he blamed Roman.

And why shouldn't he?

_"Roman, bitte."_

His son siding with him over his lover should have been cause to rejoice -- such was tradition. But then he'd seen it, Deniz's silent rejoinder. _"Bitte."_ Like they already spoke a language their own, unheeding of anyone else, soothing each other when no one else dared.

The bloody water spiralled down the drain, the battle lost.


End file.
